


May I Have This Dance?

by orphan_account



Series: Works of a Drunkard [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, vodka did this, waltzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil are two friends intoxicated on pent up emotions, and also champagne at a YouTube convention dinner. But when the right music comes on and it's time to dance, they're the only two in the room.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mollieblack's series of stories that she writes when drunk, so I thought I'd give it a go... which isn't too hard for me... I've got about 20 minutes before I get tired and sleep and a half bottle of gin so lets see how this goes.
> 
> and fuck I just remembered how horrible warm vodka tastes whatever see you soon, I will write the end notes while I'm still sober ish
> 
> btw https://youtu.be/GLTDISzWfQ8 this is what Dan and Phil dance to

The large function room was incredibly daunting to a man like Dan, who, if it came down to a choice, might choose not to leave the house in the first place. Phil, on the other hand, was awestruck as usual about the pretty lights at the YouTube creator's gathering and dinner.

The room was quite large, and perhaps the sheer number of  _people_ in this place was most off putting to Dan. Phil reached behind his friend to rub his hand, a normal way between the two of letting one another know that the other was there.

Dan smiled as he turned to look at Phil, his black tuxedo looked very elegant and matched perfectly with his fringe. Dan felt almost proud that he was standing next to the original, and perhaps the last, emo hairdo in the YouTube community. 

Women commented on the two's matching red striped pocket squares and black bowties as they descended from the reception area into what looked like a highschool disco.

"Phil, I don't want to be here can we please just leave, there are too many people," Dan said, concernedly. He couldn't even begin to know where to look for friends who he deemed 'safe' to initiate a conversation with.

"But Dan, it'll be fun!" Phil pleaded, handing Dan a large glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He was mildly shocked but not necessarily unsurprised when Dan downed the lot of it in three gulps.

"You know you'll love it once the rihgt song comes on, and you're always one to complain." Dan knew that his friend was right. Maybe he instead just wanted everyone out of the room so he could be alone with his friend, where he felt most comfortable and just  _himself._  

"I think I'll have some more champagne first..." Dan knew the wonders of social lubricant, and lubricant in general. The stuff really did make everything just  _better._

The two moved towards the DANce floor, a pun that Dan was sure to make in an attempt to lighten the mood with Phil, and soon they were awkwardly swaying like big large wacky inflatable tube men.

"You know that I'm too much like a noodle to really look decent on a dance floor," Dan commented in a self deprecating tone that caused Phil to wince.

Out of the corner of her eye, Louise spotted two awkward and large men who looked like lost sheep on a mountain. Or perhaps terrified lost sheep on a moutnain who were about to be eaten by a wolf. She couldn't pick which.

The confident and boisterous lady pushed her way unsympathetically through the crowd to find the two men, screaming right into Dan's ear something that he couldn't quite make out.

"AHhhh oh my GOd you two look adorable, and you're matching!?! Come here," she energetically said, pulling both of them before they could object into a hug that could make even a Queen's Guard chuckle with happiness.

_And you know those guys are trained specifically not to do that. Actually, they really fucking hate tourists who try to make them flinch, they're underpaid and are real, legitimate military units. Show some respect please if it was the president's secret service and they looked like the actual men in black then you wouldn't fuck with them._

Dan's little thought tangent pulled him away from Louise's quick tongued conversation long enough for him to not register that she'd taken both he and Phil's hands and forced a clearing in the pack of people dancing to the heart thumping beat. Dan's mind was spinning slowly as the champagne and the shots he took at the hotel (complimentary shots cannot be foregone) started to affect his state.

As their fellow youtubers circled and pooled around the two boys, they realised that Louise had pushed them to face each other that suddenly, Phil's hand was on Dan's hip. Dan's eyes grew wide with fear as their audience looked to them for something special.

The heart thumping music stopped, and Phil felt as if his ears had been torn off by the simple lack of noise. What was going on?

"I guess this means we won't be forced to Dance, Philly," Dan commented, with hope in his terrified eyes. 

That was until something else came on... some strings, and a flourishing and pretty response from a flute...

"It's 'Destiny' Dan," Phil said, eyes widening as he understood what Louise had planned. The two started swaying and Phil waited for the next phrase.

"Just follow me, love," Phil followed up as he registered Dan's knitted eyebrows and glare saying 'what the fuck is this'.

 

"3, 2, 3, 4, 2, 3, 5, 2, 3, 6, 2, 3, 7, 2, get ready Dan," Phil counted as he waited for the melody. The two boys glided around the room to the luscious string and flute waltz, and it seemed as if all the people in the circle disappeared. And Dan wasn't afraid anymore.

Dan placed his hand firmly on Phil's shoulder and let himself be swung around by Phil's unusually coordinated footwork. He was utterly lost in the smooth moovement of Phil's body as they pressed agiainst each other, eyes locking in the way that only the two best friends could. Phil lifted his eyebrow as if to say 'do you trust me'.

 _Yes, fuck I'd trust you with my life, Phil,_ Dan said back with the beaming look in his eyes.

The brass took the melody and played through a spectacular crescendo as Phil's hands grabbed Dan around the waist and thrust him into the air, and it felt effortless, weightless. Like flying. Neither of the two registered any of the gasps and chatter coming from around them, in fact, Dan looked over Phil's shoulder and there was nothing but blackness.

The spotlight was on the two best friends, and it felt exhilarating but also soothing. Dan was not afraid.

Phil's blue eyes caught Dan's as he sent his partner into a twirl. Dan missed bthe proximiaty of his partner, in dance, in crime, in life... but he soon found him again when Phil pulled him back by the arm from the esxtension of Dan's twirl and held him close to his chest. Dan could feel Phil's heartbeat through his body. But it wasn't fast. Everything was slow.

The phrase in the music finished as it went quiet again, bringing back the beauty of the strings and the flute. The elegence of it all, to be doing this with Phil...

Dan always thought of himself as a leader, and Phil usually thought of himself as a follower of others. Supportive of them, definitely, but not a leader.

"God, Phil, lead away..." Dan blushed as he exclaimed.

The music reached a climax as Phil threw Dan into the air, but Dan wasn't afraid. He floated back down to the stage with the ringing of a beautiful melodic phrase, symetrical and just aesthetically pleasing, and the look of a gorgeous man in eyesight before him. 

Through all of this, Phil's fringe hadn't once gone astray and he looked just as put together as he would on camera. 

The piece slowed as it approached its end, and that's when Phil dipped his partner, holding him supportively under the back with his arms. Dan wasn't sure how they were so strong... but he couldn't deny how wonderful it felt.

The sounds, the lights, everything disappeared as Phil leaned down towards Dan, and nothing screamed at Dan more than his own body telling him to tighten his grip on the man's shoulder and pull his head up.

Phil's lips met Dan's just as slowly as they'd danced, just as gracefully as Dan had flown throgh the air. And there was nothing but trust between the two on bot h accounts.

The feeling was warm, and as the strings slowed down for their last iteration of the melody, Phil pulled up and opened his eyes to the sight of Dan's face, completely relaxed and unwrinkled, pardon those dimples that never failed to make Phil a little happier in his day, smiling back up at him.

Dan reached his hand to Phil's jawline as the older man pulled his partner to stand. The flutes played a soft, dying response as the strings faded away. And all Dan could think of doing was leaning in again, pulling Phil's face in again, and sharing the serene moment. 

"When did you learn to dance like that?" Dan chuckled with a smile on his face, eyes asking how Phil had kept his secret skill from him.

"When I started dreaming that I'd get to do it with you one day, Dan," 

The final chord played and faded away as the timpani rolled off into the distance and Dan closed his eyes and cupped Phil's cheek to kiss the only one in the room who mattered to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay thanks for coming on that adventure with me, I'm not sure what I did to these two but my guess is that it involves either seriously fluffy love confessions or I do what I always do and poison / kill someone idk


End file.
